User blog:Imouto-tan/Cynthia Amicus
Cynthia Amicus is a third year student at Kizuna Girls' Academy and is Elizabeth Riegel's surrogate daughter. She is also the treasurer for Kizuna Girls' Academy student Council. Her body contains a unique power similar to someone with Random Imaginary Numbers. She is very sensitive to the cold, so she wears a thick sweater when she goes anywhere. Despite her unique ability called Ultimate Nemesis; her greatest weapon, however, may be her ability to make people around her crack a smile no matter whether she’s complimenting them or telling them off. She is the childhood friend of Estelle Bridget and Seiko Ayushiki. She often takes up the role of 3-B's class representative as well despite Soma Tsukuda being the real class representative. She helps Ingrid with housework and models for photos, among other things. Her favorite teacher is Kiseki Mitsuari. Information Cynthia lost both parents when she was still an under development in her mother's womb and had to be transferred to a new mother in order to survive; she has been raised as a tactful mage ever since. Cynthia is staid and reserved, giving her a cold air, but when not chastising Luke, she is polite and respectful to all, particularly to those in positions of authority. She also has a secret weak spot for cute things. Appearance Cynthia is a fair skinned, innocently cute teenage girl with black, long hair; her bangs are neatly trimmed, perfectly framing her face and she has mystfying amethyst eyes. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Kizuna Girls' Academy treasurer summer uniform and is quite lacking where it counts but makes up for it with long, sexy legs. Personality Cynthia is a polite, compassionate, young lady who helps everyone around her even if they do not ask her to help them. She makes friends with just about anyone that she comes into contact with, so it's diffcult to find someone who dislikes her. She is very cunning despite how she looks and is adept at manipulating others with her cuteness, however, she doesn't gwt along with equally cute people. She innocently does perverted things, like using double entendres and use sexual innuendo unintentionally. Powers Archetype: Creator- Cynthia has had a connection to the "Creator" ever since she was born, allowing her to negate and revert everything that she wants, as she is the sentient sum total counter-force to all of the events in the Imoutoverse. Her powers are further boosted with her Divine Saint ability. *Morality Dial- Can make anyone either absolutely pure good or absolutely pure evil. *Miracles of the Right Hand- She can use any symbolism magic that has anything to do with the Right Hand: such as casting down Archdemons and Archangels, trans-mutating water into soda, healing the ill, and resurrecting the dead. *Godly Left- Godly Left is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Cynthia’s needs and the enemy that stands before her — ergo, Godly Left simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. This ability drains her of her godly mana so she can only use it three times a day. *Conceptual Understanding- If Cynthia finds herself facing a concept or ability that she has not seen or been able to used, it takes just a little exposure before she "understands" this concept and is capable of using it as her own, usually far beyond the capabilities of the person or source of the concept. *Ultimate Nemesis- As the archetype of the Creator, Cynthia possess the ability to return anything back to its original state. Ultimate Nemesis absolutely negates all supernatural powers such as magic, psychic, curses, events, and divine powers such as miracles on physical contact, though it also provides Cynthia with some passive defense against certain spells and apparently can interfere with some spells just by being in their vicinity (this has a range of 13 meters). Just being next to her can cause people's abilities to fatally backfire. It can also negate things like supernatural physical characteristics, so that the durability of any character drops to Peak Human or below once hit by. Even further it negates a persons luck, so that they become unlucky and die by accident. Additionally it negates a persons soul and life force, since those are supernatural phenomenons as well. **Ultimate Nemesis Auto Target: The Ultimate Nemesis has a function which allows it to automatically attack anything that it deems as a threat even when time is erased. This was shown when a anti-matter cannon from America shot Cynthia out of nowhere, and the Ultimate Nemesis blocked the anti-matter cannon and destroyed the satellite that shot the cannon. Cynthia had no way to even know that the laser was fired at her, nor did she even know where the orbital base that shot the anti-matter cannon was located, so the logical explanation for this is that the Ultimate Nemesis has the ability to auto-target threats, that even Cynthia may not know about. **The Punch That Reaches Everything When Thrown: All of her attacks deal conceptual damage and outright denies concepts; embodies that defense, evasion & buying time are impossible against it. Takes a lot of Godly Mana to sustain this perk so she only uses it when she's serious. **Reverse Apoptosis: This ability allows Cynthia to crush all supernatural abilities in her vicinity. It works on anything supernatural, from the powers of low level Magic Gods to even the Divine Art of other Divine Saint, bringing them down to the level of a regular human being. However, due to her connection to Ilona, one can escape and bypass this either by being superior to Ilona (ha!), or by being a normal human (by which point, the ability will turn on its owner as the only supernatural being present and thus bring her down to the level of a normal Jewel. Her powers will return to her after awhile). **Heavenly Armor - Goddess Lingerie: A transformation skill that presumably increases her strength, defense, sex appeal, charisma, and speed. When activated, she transform into a beautiful silver-haired woman with sexy almond eyes. While in this form she is relatively tall and possesses a voluptuous figure, with large breasts, wide hips, and immense thighs. Her lips are also always in a kissing fashion and her cheeks have a light blush on them. While in this form, Cynthia wears a metal bikini top and small black thong panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm, the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body, she has a large black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots. **Flawless Repair: Flawless Repair allows her to revert both living and non-living things from their current state to a previous one, no matter the lapse of time which separates the two of them; a capability which can be used for a variety of purposes, being particularly effective when employed in battle. She has proven herself capable of altering the state of buildings, plants, air and even humans, as well as her own body. When employed on herself, Flawless Repair provides Cynthia with one of its most valuable assets: it grants her the ability to almost instantaneously heal whatever injury she may receive, no matter its graveness. **Devil Nemesis- Devil Nemesis is a famed ability that allows the user to destroy the soul of a malevolent being. The user must place at least two fingers on the head of said being in order to use it. **Counter Nemesis: Cynthia can develop just the right superhuman ability to defeat a single opponent at a time. As such if she were to face Victoria Amicus she would theoretically be able to see through her illusions. Or if she were to face Bombshell she would outclass her strength. **Absolute Nemesis: By placing her hands on a person or an object, Cynthia is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the person or object is particularly powerful it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. **Environmental Immunity: Cynthia can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing shape to adapt. **Impact Law: An ability that allows her to absorb then redirect the damage taken from an attack back at her enemy. **Holy Sanctuary: An advanced ability that cures all debuffs, including Slowing Magic in a short distance. **Wank Debuff: Through the use of this ability Cynthia can debuff absolutely everything, negating absolutely anything that can be considered wanked, exaggerated, amplified, overpowered, almighty, supreme beings, and everything else supernatural down to even the likes of Paperweight. **Mundane Vision: An ability that allows the user to nullify anything that does not fit into their worldview. **Other Uses: Cynthia has demonstrated other attacks with the Ultimate Nemesis, such as creating light, heat, electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts or swords of light. Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor: Alongside the normal regeneration granted by her Divine Saint ability, she has developed a resistance to most Conceptual Weapons and mage craft like Runes and Kabbalah. Age Shifting: Cynthia also possesses the witch ability to transform into a voluptuous MILF version of herself only as a mating mechanism when someone is sexually attracted to her. Her body readily alters what age she appears in order to avoid her getting stopped from entering nightclubs. Cynthia's unique age shift seems to be permanent, as she can maintain this form without exerting any effort, even while injured or asleep. The age shift dispels when others stop being sexually attracted to her, reverting her to her natural young adult appearance. Wicked Tsunami Walk: An ability that all witches have, Victoria is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Cynthia, it always misses. *Proceeding Attack Immunity: The second attack and third attack also misses her. Magical Sixth Sense: She can use magic to gain a supernatural sixth sense, allowing her to feel the flow of battle and enemies and enabling her to react faster and perform attacks with higher precision. Swimming: Cynthia is excellent swimmer that can keep up with even the fittest Olympic swimmers, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive. Hacking Intuition: Cynthia is a skilled hacker, being able to trespass Destiny Military Academy's security easily and support her comrades from afar, albeit her abilities are inferior to those of her teacher, Kiseki Mitsuari. Anti-Gravity Wing System: A small chip placed at the back of most of her clothes that give her a pair of bat-like wings on the back to enable flight. This is an invention made by Mei-li. First Aid: Cynthia has advanced medical training that is above average compared to basic level first aid. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures are given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: Cynthia is a very observant and highly analytical person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she used her Divine Saint ability for the first time or the fact that her Ultimate Nemesis doesn't work on everyone as well as that each of ability of hers possess their own distinctive drawback or flaw. A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. During the course of a battle, Cynthia challenges her opponent mentally, through flirtatious and sexual tactics. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Cynthia reveals then that she 'makes sweets at home and stuff'. Master Actress: She is really good at impersonating people and acting as her Reaper Ivy personality IRL whenever she needs to scare members of the Kawaii Five-0. Sensitive to Magic: Cynthia is able to detect when magic is being used in her vicinity, experiencing a pressure in her chest when she's near to an active spell or magical weapon. Holy Techniques Holy Pose: God's Wrath- This technique is performed by holding the bosom and leaning forward, with the other arm resting on the thigh or leg. The technique is thought to fortify a person's health along with healing them. Holy Pose: Remorse- This technique is performed by lifting and holding one leg in the air, showing the underwear of the user purposely. It allows the user to make others weak, or to lose vitality. Holy Pose: Divine Punishment- This technique is performed by getting on hands and feet and presenting the bosom to the opponent. It allows the user to crush the opponent's fighting spirit, then changes the mental pain into physical pain. Holy Pose: Purification- This technique is performed by bending backward, with the legs spread out, allowing the energy to be channeled between them. It is one of the more powerful techniques, granting the user the ability to purify, or to make things pure, such as rotten and decayed grass and trees. It is also able to obliterate the living dead. Holy Pose: Exalt- This technique is performed by bending over in front of the opponent with one hand on the buttocks, and the other in the air, with the user looking at the opponent. It allows the user to grant God's blessing upon the user. Holy Pose: Exorcism- This technique is performed by lying on one side of the body, with one leg bent and the other straight in the air. It allows the user to banish demons and other malevolent spirits, but it only seems to work on non-contractual demons, and lower level demons and spirits. Holy Pose: Worship- This technique is performed by lifting the lower clothes of the user, showing either the underwear underneath or undergarments. It is also one of the more stronger techniques, forcing anyone (in the area) who has sinned greatly to forcibly bow down and repent for their sins, and receive the love of God. However, it is best for the user to perform this technique at a reasonable distance, to ensure that if the opponent breaks free, little harm will come to them. Holy Pose: Divine Punishment- This technique is performed by bending over with the thighs together and lower legs apart, with the hands on the bosom. It allows the user to inflict great damage to the opponent. Holy Pose: Wrath- This technique is performed by leaning on a wand or cylindrical object, and spreading the legs a little. It allows the user to undermine the opponent's mind, and as they swallow in agony. Holy Pose: Corruption- This technique is performed by turning the back to the opponent and flexing one leg. It allows the user to quickly debilitate the opponent's physical and mental strength. Special Attacks Smite: Cynthia's signature special attack, in which she manages to manifest her full power as Archetype: Creator for an instant, completely nullifying an incoming attack before smiting an opponent with a powerful beam of energy from above. Those struck by this attack turn into the weakest tier, a crap tier puppy. Completely irreversible too, as it is the opponent as they always should be. Divine Eraser: One of Dark Cynthia's most powerful special attacks, where she destroys the atoms of the target, effectively erasing the target from existence. Curse Killer: A special attack that removes curses, such as cursed armament seals. In reality, though, it passes on the curses to Cynthia. Seraphic Wings: Six Wings of shining energy sprout from Cynthia's back as she floats to a couple of meters in the air. Then, shouting "This is the end for you!", an incredibly potent and highly destructive wave of energy encompasses all of the environment. The attack cannot be parried and is nearly impossible to block without a sufficient magical barrier. Demon Slayer: A powerful technique that requires Cynthia to heighten her full power and senses to the utmost limit and fire in a large stream of black flames in order to make one decisive attack. Heaven's High Plain: Cynthia brings forth magic circles that amass an extremely dense amount of æther to form a small silver sphere with a bright light in the center. During this time, the sphere makes it almost impossible to cast forms of energy or plasma as its gravitational force would pull in the energy and it would be absorbed by the sphere. The sphere then rips and creates a large explosion after attempting to pull in any opponents. Angelic Hymn: This special attack involves spreading a holy and invigorating light across the full battlefield to boost all party members' stats while providing a small healing effect. *Divine Judgment: To use this special attack Rana must begin to chant the Holy Song but messes up halfway through. At first, nothing happens, but then the effects of Holy Song begin, accompanied with rays of holy light raining down upon all foes from Judgment, inflicting massive damage. Equipment Restricting Magic Tattoo: A magic tattoo that restricts her powers so that she can interact with others freely without worrying about if she'll hurt somebody. The tattoo is located on her crotch. Wizard Saints Identicard: Cynthia holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Various Food Items: Cynthia can eat food to instantly heal herself back up in a battle. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses to an extent *Not very versatile compared to other Ultimate Nemesis users. *''Ultimate Nemesis'' has clear limitations, such as fighting multiple powerful opponents at the same time, conventional weapons or eldritch opponents. *Cynthia can be harmed if hit by unprocessed, natural materials, such as debris. *Her magical precognition skill can be restricted by opponents with superior control over their involuntary body movements. *She is normally unable to use the full extent of Ultimate Nemesis on her own, requiring Divine Saint to do so and thus leaving her nearly helpless in most fights against powerful enemies. *She isn't able to activate every single inherent ability of the Ultimate Nemesis due to not knowing all of their names. *Using the Ultimate Nemesis' reality rewriting ability taxes her stamina due to the increased mana cost. *Much of Archetype: Creator's power is gained through her link to the Creator, and this link can be cut off by powerful spatial barriers, sufficient distance from the Imoutoverse, or warping her surroundings until Cynthia's power can no longer recognize it as "Imoutoverse". **NOTE: Her clothes allows her to retain some of her powers if this were to happen. *Cynthia possesses a type of disorder called the Nightmare Disorder, also referred to as "dream anxiety disorder". This terrifying sleeping disorder causes Cynthia to be haunted by frequent nightmares. She has nightmares about being smothered by large breasts. *Cynthia can only develop one ability per opponent, so if she were to fight multiple opponents her ability will teleport her away or pick an ability that counters the prominent threat to her at the time. She has become skilled enough to use this weakness to her advantage. *Ilona can impose limits on what the Ultimate Nemesis is able to do, as she did in binding the Ultimate Nemesis to a host. *The Ultimate Nemesis is one of the most powerful divine forces in existence, but it's power is dependent on its host for guidance. *There are certain boundaries even the Ultimate Nemesis must not cross. If it does, it faces the punishment of Ilona. Trivia *Cynthia manages the school greenhouse because of its warm and has lots of her mother's favorite flowers. *Cynthia learned to play mahjong while recovering in the Tsundere Hospital, after a fight with Artemisia Riddell trying to protect her classmates from Artemisia's haywire powers. *She is left-handed, although she was taught to play mahjong with her right hand. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She and Gremory surprisingly get along very well. *She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. *Cynthia has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talked to her father. *Her pet Dragon Hornet in Fennmont is called Ori-tan, the same name of her Real-Life pet Scottish Fold. *All of the members of the idiot squad are quite apt when it comes to street fighting, however, Cynthia always manages to take them out with a single strike. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Cynthia's victory dance is simiply her blowing or planting kisses on her fallen enemies. *Though initially pursuing the title of Number One Wizard Saint, Cynthia is content with her current position. *Cynthia enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Cynthia also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *She was born to a virgin mother. *Her the brand/seal of the Ultimate Nemesis takes the shape of a glowing pink Crotch Tattoo. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet